


True Colors

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Love is composed of a single soul that inhabits two bodies.(Aristotle)'' Miss Hungary, Miss Hungary! It's amazing! ''"What?" the woman asked, while she was hanging clothes.'' I see the colors! And they are beautiful! The green of the garden ... the blue of the sky... ''Hungary ran to hug him, stammering Congratulations and I'm so happy for you!"Who is your soul mate? - she asked - I know him or her?""Is Holy Roman Empire!"--------------------------------------Love was never easy. He had tried to explain it to the Holy Roman Empire, but the child was stubborn.Austria told him, "It's not going to end well."And Holy Roman Empire had challenged him, "It could be the birth of a new Roman Empire."
Relationships: Austria & Holy Roman Empire & Hungary & North Italy (Hetalia), Austria & Hungary & North Italy (Hetalia), Austria & Hungary (Hetalia), Austria/Hungary (Hetalia), Holy Roman Empire/North Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	True Colors

The world of Italy was gray. He knew that colors existed: his grandfather often spoke to him about them. 

Unfortunately, the child did not see the colors. Maybe he would never see them. It was almost impossible for a nation to have a soul mate. 

But when Italy was brought to Mr. Austria's house, everything changed, _thanks_ to him. 

'' Miss Hungary, Miss Hungary! It's amazing! ''

"What?" the woman asked, while she was hanging clothes.

'' I see the colors! And they are beautiful! The green of the garden ... the blue of the sky... ''

Hungary ran to hug him, stammering _Congratulations_ and _I'm so happy for you!_

"Who is your soul mate? - she asked - I know him or her?"

"Is Holy Roman Empire!"

Hungary just smiled. He liked her reaction. When Mr. Austria found out, it had been scary. He had sent him away, and he had been screaming at the Holy Roman Empire for hours.

Italy did not understand what was happening, but he managed to hear _Don't let this become a distraction_.

The child did not understand Mr. Austria's reaction. Why was he so angry? Weren't he and Miss Hungary soulmates? 

Shouldn't Mr.Austria be happy that his protege had found his soul mate too? 

There were so many things he didn't understand, but Italy found he didn't care. He was happy to finally have someone to love forever, like big brother France. 

It was difficult for a nation to have a soul mate. Wars, politics, their own people...were so many things standing in the way that in the end, Austria wasn't even sure it was worth having a soul mate. He had found his soul mate: Hungary was the most beautiful woman in the world, but their peoples would never approve of their union. And Austria had to respect that. 

But he felt his heart torn out of his chest every time he saw her in the company of that uncivilized Prussian. Love was never easy. He had tried to explain it to the Holy Roman Empire, but the child was stubborn. 

Austria told him, "It's not going to end well."

And Holy Roman Empire had challenged him, "It could be the birth of a new Roman Empire."

The kid could not understand, but Austria saw the pain that the relationship would bring. It was not possible to love for a nation, nor to have a happy ending. 

_And Austria was an example..._

**Author's Note:**

> \- Here the first fic in Italian ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210358) 
> 
> -English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for any errors.


End file.
